Harvey Beaks (character)
Harvey Beaks (born January 12, 2006) is a main characters of the Nickelodeon show of the same name. Harvey Beaks played Roo in The Many Adventures of Michelangelo the Ninja Turtle He played Heihei in Eep Crood (Moana) Other Appearances * He is the new dancer for Just Dance 2019, for the song OMG by ARASH ft. Snoop Dogg. ** He also appeared on the teaser of the said game: The scenario is he was watching TV alongside Fee and Foo, then they noticed that the show they watching turned into a girl holding an old style microphone and showing more oldies program which shows crazy poses and jumps then saying to the watchers. "Throwback? 5 years ago?, well we should find it out guys on Just Dance 2019, All You Gotta Do Is Just Dance". Then he and his other friends started dancing around. (later revealed as a teaser for Mama Mia). and Foo on the game menu of the parody version of Just Dance 2019 for the song OMG.]] Special V.I.P. Appearance (No Tears Left To Cry) for the song No Tears Left To Cry (Parody V.I.P.).]] He also made a V.I.P. (Parody only) special choreo for the song No Tears Left To Cry (to honour his 2 bestest friend Fee and Foo (the Imp twins)), where it will be unlocked via code and exclusively thru Just Dance Unlimited. His appearance was still the same, and he's wearing orange juice glove. As the routine starts, we can be see him sitting on a swing in Littlebark Playground, holding some of his picture with Fee and Foo playing besides him. Before the song starts, he gently said "This is for you, my two bestest friends in the world" (referring to the twins), and as the song starts, the Littlebark Playground background changes into a throwback of episodes where Harvey, Fee, and Foo take their adventures together in the past. As the chorus starts to play, the scenery became more darker (as it is signifies that it is already evening) and the fireflies appeared on-screen while he's continues to dance, when returning to the line "I pickin' it up", the background became bright again. As the bridge starts to play, Harvey drove in tears (which it was turned into rainbow when he's rubbing it up (happened to be a gold move). When the whole song was finished, the background reverts back into its regular state, while Harvey returns to the swing and continues to swing around, while the scenery was later covered by fireflies as it was signifies that the routine was done. The said parodied V.I.P. Choreo was released on November 13, 2018 and it will be unlocked thru a code, or can be played via ''Just Dance Unlimited which released on November 14, 2018. * At first, he announced that he's supposedly coming back once again as a 10th year anniversary release for the upcoming game Just Dance 2020, however he take it back later on as UBISOFT announced its official (parody) cancellation of the game. Gallery Harvey Beaks.png NTLTCVIPPSqu.png|The Special V.I.P. Square for the song No Tears Left To Cry. NTLTCVIPPSqu2.png|V.I.P. Exclusive Square NoTearsVIPTeaser.gif|Teaser for ''No Tears Left to Cry (V.I.P. Mode) Harvey beaks NTLTCVIP Orange Glove Chor.png|Just Dance 2019 / Unlimited Coach (Parody Version) Category:Harvey Beaks characters Category:Birds Category:Blue Characters Category:Boys Category:Characters in harvey beaks Category:Males Category:2006 births Category:Characters voiced by child actors Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Characters who cry